Dark Crusade High School Field Trip: Avatar Advent
by Supreme Dakari Lord Cerventes
Summary: What would happen if the diverse cast of Warhammer met the biodiversity of Pandora from Avatar! Rated T for some brief encounters and a whole bunch of surprises!


_Hello people of Warhammer it is I, Emperor Cerventes, back returned to the world of fanfiction after an extended statituba. In this time I tried a few things besides fanfiction but was not as successful so I decidedto return to my true calling, writing for you the plebians of the internet. This story was inspired by the movie Avatar, one of the best in THIS emperor's opinion, and that's a mandate! It's a clever crossover, so enjoy hopefully more's to be soon. Anyway digressions aside, its time._

* * *

SPRIIIIIIIIING! SPRIIIIIIIIIING!

SPRING BREAK!

***FLASHBANG SHEBANG***

It was 2 PM on the EST, and the Warhammer characters were scratching for a chance to fuck the school and liberteen. School was almost out for vacations, and teens know that means that teachers should back up and let kids be kids, or their gonna be goners. But professor Dicer (a tyranaaz) was a bozocop, and' didn't understand conventions, even lunch breaks!

"Excuse me class, but CALM DOWN DO HOMEWORK!" Dicer screamed to the spaceteens but got hit by 15 spitballs and beam canon! His arm was gone, but that was his not pity.

"WHO IS REHENSBILE!" PROFESSOR rumbled. Some bitch pointed at Shas Kais, the tau who was really popular but still had a good head on his shoulders with friends who could count to ten for him and watch his back.

"Shas This is the FINAL" Dicer was slashed because then the bell rang for summer! Everyone ditched the bag and got ready for break because there was a lot of planning to get ready. Even Emperor was getting ontop the action, and that means things.

"Attention students:" Announcered the principle Emperor "There will be an optional spring break trip to Pandora. Space is limited somake sure to sign on soon or be left on the rock"

What a commotion! Pandora was a pretty sweet place in the galaxy, so everyone was interested! Shas used his jet cannons to fly above the action, while Crisis Suite used his speed power and x ray to get to the head of the pack. Kroot didn't want to be left behind so he jumped on broadsider and rode on his own to get to the sign up sheet. Finally one spot was left on the sheet. It was about to be signed by a normal, but just before Taldreer used her mind to sign the sheet herself. "NO FAIR" shellaced the student but he was silenced when Tailsder ended his mind with her powers.

"Goo goo gaga" the hopeless youth retarted (A/N: I know some autistic, so it's ok). The others chuckled as he got hauled away by Inquisiitoni. But the distratctions were soon vetoed by bigger matters: BREAKTIMEEEEE!

"Ican't wait for sun surf babes!" Space Marine bro'd as he flexed it up. The others rolled their eyes at the simoleons, and had more studious conversations.

"krootthis may be chances for love for a special someone, kroot." Crisis augmented his friend. Ethereal wasn't too impressed for matters, though.

""Remember that ecosystemes are fragile if we take a life we must take one of our own it is Universal Law" Etethereal referenced thermodynamic and enthropy (he was a geek, lol)

"Wait here comes space portal!" Shas kept cool but also freked a little as the entire cast got warped away in a Downward spira. it was the kind of feeling you get when you remember your internet girlfriends birthday and she's PSYCHED about that (A/N: sorry for throwing my personal experiences round like dice what can I say!)

The portal stoplanded on Pandora and students departed for adventure! "Wow" was all Taldreer could make out because she was too busy making out with Shas, evryone was rolling their eyes at the developments.

"It's just like the movies!" Kroot was backwashed at the four dimentions sights and sounds of the most amazing rock in the system (AN: believe it or not we actuall live in a four-d world, not to science lecture but time is the fourth dimension, James Cameron knows this because he's a smart cookie but people aren't in the know so they just call it three anyway I digrees). Everything was amazing, but unfortunately...

"WATCH OUT!" Crisis lived up to his name when panic ensued because the party was attacked by a giga-eywa! "Whoaaa mannnn" the bro space Marined but he was wayyyy too stoned to be effective and was effectively diced like his ex-professor (AN: He's an ex because the bro's dead, just for measures)

Fleshhooks of Spacegunk showered the teens, but it was warhammer and that shit happened every day even in afterhours!

"Stopppp we must commune with nature!" Etheral hippodromed as he chanted a Native American legend but too late! Shas Kas and Crisis had combofissured as seen in several Warhammer novels (A/N: PM me for my reading list) and used a chillwave to mutilate the hometree.

"Not againnn..." The big ol' Eqwa sighed in duress. "You may have defeated my roots, but the limbs!" it screamed as arborals flooded the area.

"Without roots its sucenptible to trip-falls! Go!" The team pushed Eywa over and it tumblred over, killing 2 ecosystems. As dust settled, the entire school shiqued! But WAIT. The dead tree turned into emperor and he was sore for a shining! "YOU KIDS ARE EMBARRASING ME. THE TRADE FEDERSATTION WILL NOT APPROVE." The emperor disiplined. You should have known that the emperor has a few tricks up his sleaves, even Ewyas!

"Sorry Emp, that disguise was some pretty tight sh..." wnother bro began but this time it was stopped by the Emperor's intolerance beam. "Unstoppable" languaged lament, but it was a cold lesson in decorum to all who lived to tell the tale.

"Unstoppable."

* * *

_wow, that was more powerfyl than I bargained for. Stay tuned to review because more's on the way in chapters but until then stay loyal to the Dakari cause. Emperor Cerventes, over and out._


End file.
